The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds
by Wanda92
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Crystal Gems teamed up to save the world from a new threat that's coming to Earth. As for Butterfly, she has found herself a new friend who's the last hope to save the universe.
1. The Day is Safe for a Week-Off

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 1: Once again, the day is safe for a week-off**

The city of Townsville, it's a very peaceful and quiet day for our town folks, and they're getting ready for a vacation. Like going to take a swim at the beach, riding rollercoasters at the amusement park, taking a stroll in the woods and most of all-

(BOOM!)

Oh no! Townsville is under attack by Mojo Jojo again! And this time, he built himself a giant robot to destroy everything in his path.

**Town Folks:** (screaming and running away from Mojo's robot)

**Mojo Jojo:** (laughed evilly) Run away, you little fools, or I Mojo Jojo will soon take over Townsville, and nothing will stop me now! (laughed evilly again)

**Blossom: **(from the distance) Think again, Mojo!

The Powerpuff Girls flew in front of Mojo's robot.

**Mojo Jojo:** What?! (annoyed) Not you again! The Powerpuff Girls!

**Buttercup: **Oh yes we are again!

**Butterfly:** You're up to your no good tricks, aren't you?

**Mojo Jojo:** Well, let me see then... (thinks for a minute) Yes, I am. Just like old times.

**Bubbles: **Then we came to stop you and your precious robot.

**Bouquet:** That's right!

**Mojo Jojo:** Looks like I'm going to get rid of you in the old fashioned way! (he presses the missile button, and his robot shoot out five missiles) Have a taste of this!

**Blossom:** Head's up, girls! (turned to Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly and Bouquet) We should start splitting up!

**Girls:** Right!

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly and Bouquet split up in opposite directions just as the missiles started chasing them everywhere around Townsville.

**Mojo Jojo:** (smiled evilly) With the Powerpuff Girls out of my way, it's time to get back in business. (he continues to destroy everything with his robot just as the citizens were running away from it)

**Buttercup:** (looking behind at missile #3 still chasing her) It's right behind me! (looked back ahead until she came across a dead end) Whoa! (she flies up until missile #3 begins to lift up as well) I didn't know it could do that!

**Bouquet:** (she looked back at missile #5) Take this! (using her laser vision to shoot missile #5 down, but it dodges a few shots.) What? How could I missed?

**Butterfly:** (using her telepathy to contact Bouquet) Wait a minute, Bouquet! If you tried to shoot down the missile, everyone including some parts in Townsville will get caught in the explosion!

**Bouquet:** Oh, yeah, that's right.

**Butterfly:** (looking back at missile #4) We need to find a way to stop these missiles from hurting everyone!

**Bubbles:** Then what are we going to do?

**Blossom:** (looked back at missile #1, then she got an idea) We'll just have to fly _away_ from Townsville without any bad situations! Girls, are you with me?

**Buttercup:** We're with you, Blossom!

The girls fly away from Townsville the missiles still behind them. Blossom looked at Bubbles with missile #2 still behind her, and then to the other side where Buttercup still being chased by missile #3. Then, something popped up inside Blossom's brain.

**Blossom:** I have an idea! (calls out to the girls) Girls!

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly and Bouquet turned to Blossom who's giving them the idea for stopping the missiles. They agreed with her as they started flying to the center.

**Blossom:** (flying to the center of the sky) Just a little bit more. (Just as Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly and Bouquet got a little bit closer to her.) Now! (she and the girls ascend just as the five missiles hit each other into one big explosion.)

**Buttercup:** Alright!

**Bouquet:** That takes care of the missiles.

**Blossom:** Yeah, for now. But right now, we need to take care of Mojo. (pointing to Mojo Jojo who's inside his robot.)

**Bubbles:** What are we waiting for? Let's get him!

**Butterfly:** Yeah!

The girls fly back to Townsville to where Mojo Jojo's create a destroyed path. Mojo Jojo was still inside his robot, destroying everything in his path.

**Mojo Jojo:** (presses the laser button as he laughed evilly) I'm so enjoying this. (Unknowingly, Buttercup popped in front of the window, startling him) Huh?

Blossom, Bubbles, Butterfly and Bouquet flew in front of Mojo's robot with Buttercup joining back with them.

**Mojo Jojo:** Back so soon!?

Oh yes! They are back and the battle continued to raged on. Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the road.

**Mojo Jojo:** Whoaaaaa! (his robot fell to the ground, hard) Curses you, Blossom! (he tries to back his robot back up, but can't due the slippery surface made from the ice)

**Buttercup:** Okay, now it's my turn! (she begins to glow green as she performs a Green Energy Projection)

Buttercup's Green Energy Projection took the shape of a giant rocket launcher.

**Mojo Jojo:** I probably should have worn a second pair of underwear today.

**Bubbles:** Buttercup, don't you think it's a bit too big?

**Buttercup:** (she rolled her eyes) Fine. (she changes it from a rocket launcher to a tank) Happy?

**Bubbles:** That's better.

**Buttercup:** Alright? Now, where was I...? Oh yeah! I was about to take you down!

Buttercup had the cannon on the tank targeted at Mojo Jojo.

**Mojo Jojo:** Well, it could've been worse.

**Buttercup:** Here comes the boom!

Buttercup projects a green missile from the projected green tank towards Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo barely gets out of the way as the explosion now creates a giant crater.

**Blossom:** Why do I feel that we'll be cleaning this up after our fight is over?

**Bouquet:** Don't worry about it. Besides, we have Mojo right where we want him.

**Butterfly:** She's right. Right where we want him.

**Mojo Jojo:** That's what you think! (unknown to all, he pulls out a remote control and presses a button)

**Bouquet:** Now what's he up to?

**Bubbles:** I don't want to know.

The ground underneath the girls started shaking.

**Butterfly:** What's going on?

**Blossom:** I don't know, but we're about to find out!

**Buttercup:** (gasped) Girls, look!

A second mech appears which seemed much more powerful than the original. However, the girls don't know how strong it truly is and test its power for themselves.

**Blossom:** That robot is way too powerful than the first one.

**Buttercup:** Got any bright ideas?

**Blossom:** First, we need to find the weak point.

**Bubbles:** You mean something like this? (she opens a hatch to find a weak area with the sign saying, "This is not the weak point. I am not lying. This is truly not the weakest area. So...DON'T TOUCH IT!")

**Blossom:** Yep. Just like that.

**Bouquet:** I gotcha! (she uses her laser vision at the weak area of the robot)

**Mojo Jojo:** NOOOOOOOOO! What was I thinking!? I knew putting that stupid sign in that area was a bad idea!

As he said that, the robot started to collapse, then fall to the pavement with a loud thud. The girls descended to the road as Mojo Jojo crawled out of the crumbled robot, feeling very dizzy.

**Mojo Jojo:** (seeing stars) Oooooh...

**Buttercup:** That will teach you not to destroy Townsville!

**Mojo Jojo:** (shaking his head) You think? (taking his blaster out) Hah! This ain't over yet! I still got this to destroy you!

**Butterfly:** Really, Mojo? Well, let's try this! (using her telekinesis on Mojo Jojo)

**Mojo Jojo:** Huh? (he felt like something's controlling him, then he dropped his blaster) What the-? (suddenly, he began to hit himself in the face) Ow! What's happen-! (punched himself for no reason, not knowing it was Butterfly who's control his fists) OW!

**Butterfly:** Then, tell me. Why are you hitting yourself?

**Mojo Jojo:** I don't- (punched himself in the face) Ow! You're controlling- (punched again) Ow! Me!

**Butterfly:** Well, that's the idea. For bad guys like you deserves to hit themselves. (she laughed)

**Mojo Jojo:** (Butterfly making him hit himself multiple times) Ow! Ow! Ow!

**Butterfly:** And how about a little dance?

Butterfly then had Mojo Jojo do some popular dances like the "Cotton Eye Jo"

**Mojo Jojo: **(Butterfly making him dance) NOOOOO! MAKE THIS STOP! Make this stop! I refuse to partake in this foolish dance! AHHHHH!

Without warning, Butterfly uses her telekinesis to pick him up and down before spinning him around.

**Mojo Jojo:** (Butterfly making him spin into the air) Wh-Wh-Wh-WHOOOOOAAAA! (he's getting a little sick) I don't feel so good... (holding his mouth, and trying not to puke)

**Butterfly:** Okay, ride's over! (she throws Mojo Jojo into the lake)

Mojo arises from the lake, spouting out water in disgust.

**Mojo Jojo:** Curse you, Powerpuff Girls! This battle is far from over! (what he doesn't notice is that now he has hand cuffs attached to him) What? What's going on?

**Bouquet:** (smirked) Actually Mojo, this battle was over a long time ago. While Butterfly have you distracted, we called the police and had them come to arrest you.

**Mojo Jojo:** You may have won this time, but I'll be back! You'll see!

Mojo Jojo gets hauled away into a police car where he is taken to jail for his crimes.

**Blossom:** Good one, Butterfly.

**Butterfly:** (giggled) Thanks, Blossom.

**Bouquet:** I guess Mojo has a better place to take dancing lessons, in the local jail. (giggled)

Then all of the girls giggled for their pleasant victory.

**Buttercup:** Well, our job here is done. Let's get back home.

**Blossom:** Not so fast, Buttercup. We still have one more thing to do before we head back.

**Buttercup:** And what's that?

**Blossom:** Clean up our mess.

**Buttercup:** Oh man! I hate cleaning up! (she crosses her arms)

**Butterfly:** (using her telekinesis to pick up some junk on the ground) Come on, Buttercup. Cleaning doesn't bothered me.

Blossom uses her Pink Energy Projection to turn into a vacuum cleaner.

**Blossom:** Same with me.

**Buttercup:** This isn't fair. I just want to go home.

**Bubbles:** Can't you think about cleaning up, please?

**Buttercup:** (sighed) Okay...

Buttercup starts to pick up some debris from the destroyed areas of Townsville.

* * *

A few minutes later, our favorite little girl superheroes went back home after they defeated Mojo Jojo. They were so exhausted once they got into their bedroom.

**Blossom:** Well, girls. The day is saved once again.

**Buttercup:** Yeah, I'm beat. (she threw herself on top of the bed.) After all the crime-fighting we've done so far.

**Bubbles:** But, Mojo won't be bothering the citizens for a while. He hasn't even give up with his evil schemes.

**Bouquet:** He'll be back, Bubbles. And once he did, we'll be ready for him. (turned to Butterfly) Right, Butterfly?

**Butterfly:** Yeah. I'll use my telekinesis on him, and make him hit himself again. Like I did today.

**Buttercup:** (laughed) You know, Butterfly, when you made Mojo hit himself, I laughed as hard as a drum. Oh, and the other part when you made him dance. (laughed again)

**Butterfly:** (laughed) Yeah, I sure did.

**Blossom:** You know what? We should take a week-off. We've been into so many challenges a lot this lately that we didn't have a chance to relax.

**Bouquet:** Relaxation is my thing, Blossom. There are so many places that we could visit for once in a while.

**Bubbles:** We could go to New York City. I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building.

**Blossom:** Nah, something much bigger.

**Butterfly:** How about Tokyo in Japan? I can still learn how to speak Japanese. (takes out her Japanese book) I still got this book to practice though.

**Blossom:** No, a place that we've never visit before.

**Buttercup:** Then what's in your mind anyway? I mean, there's London, Rome, Paris, Brussels and so many countries out there. What else than that?

Just then, Professor Utonium came into the girls' bedroom, holding a postcard in his hand.

**Professor Utonium:** Well, I know a perfect place for you, girls.

**Girls:** Professor!

**Bouquet:** You've been hearing us this whole time?

**Professor Utonium:** But of course, since I've been working a lot on my researches, I deserve a break for once. I've been looking for vacation spots on the computer, and then I found this postcard. (he hands over the postcard to Blossom.) I hope this will interest you.

The girls looked at the postcard, and it's a picture of the city near the beach with a beautiful sunset, and name called "Beach City" on it.

**Bubbles:** Beach City?

**Butterfly:** Where's that, Professor?

**Professor Utonium:** Beach City is located in Delmarva. It has great sightseeings, a beach and a famous donut shop called "Big Donut".

**Buttercup:** That sounds like a fun place to visit.

**Blossom:** I always wanted to see the ocean again.

**Professor Utonium:** Uh-huh. And it's also a home for a famous musician named Greg Universe AKA Mr. Universe.

**Butterfly:** (excitedly) Greg Universe!? (flew up to Professor Utonium.) You mean as it _the_ Greg Universe!?

**Professor Utonium:** The very same guy, Butterfly.

**Butterfly:** (excitedly) Ooooh! Greg Universe was my number-one idol! I listened to his songs on the radio, and I couldn't just help it but to dance to it!

**Bubbles:** You're a fan of Greg Universe?

**Butterfly:** But of course, Bubbles. (opens her drawer, and it was full of Greg Universe merchandises.) I even collected all of his merchandises. Tell you what, if he were here holding a concert in Townsville, I would rather get his autograph. (hugging her Greg Universe doll.)

**Buttercup:** Looks like someone's collecting a celebrity collection.

**Blossom:** But didn't we heard that Greg Universe got retired from his music career a long time ago?

**Bouquet:** Yeah, I heard about that too. And he never went on stage again.

**Butterfly:** So what? He can still play with his guitar and write new songs. (turned to Professor Utonium.) It settled, Professor! We're going to Beach City!

**Professor Utonium:** (chuckled) I thought so. Well, girls, we're leaving to Beach City tomorrow morning. So you better start packing up and get ready. As for me, I better go and start packing up too. (left the girls' bedroom.)

**Butterfly:** (jumping on the bed, excitedly) This is so exciting! We're going to Beach City tomorrow, and going to meet Greg Universe in-person!

**Blossom:** Butterfly, we understand that you're excited, but we need to start packing up.

**Butterfly:** Oh, right. (laughed nervously)

**Bubbles:** You know, we should invite Bliss. She deserves a week-off too right after all the hard work defending the cosmos.

**Bouquet:** I think that's a great idea, Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** Yeah! That would be awesome!

**Blossom:** Well, girls, we've got a lot of things to do at Beach City tomorrow. So, let's start packing.

**Girls:** YEAH!

The girls are getting ready to pack up their stuff to go to Beach City. As for Butterfly, she's very excited to meet her celebrity, Greg Universe.

**To be continued...**


	2. Off to Beach City!

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 2: Off to Beach City!**

It was nighttime around Townsville, and our girls are sleeping in their bed. Butterfly struggled while trying to sleep. Just then, she woke up and finds herself in the unknown empty space.

**Butterfly:** Huh? Where am I? What is this place? (then she spotted a shadowy figurine in front of her) Who's there?

A shadowy figurine turns out to be a 10-year old girl who has blonde hair with two pigtails, orange skin, and an orange and black jumpsuit with an amber in the middle.

**Orange-Skinned Girl:** He's coming to your planet...

**Butterfly:** Huh? What are you talking about? Who's coming?

**Orange-Skinned Girl:** Your planet is in grave danger... (she then shed with tears in her eyes.) Don't let your planet disappear forever...

**Butterfly:** Disappear?

Then the girl begins to zoom away from Butterfly.

**Butterfly:** Wait! Don't go! (she begins flying after the girl) Who are you? And what do you mean don't let our planet disappear? (the light shines brightly into Butterfly's eyes as she wakes up from her sleep.) Wait! Stop! (then she finds herself back in the girls' bedroom, and it was now morning.) I'm back in my room. Was it all just a dream? (she looked at the other side to see her sisters are still asleep.)

Butterfly looked confused right after she woke up from her dream. Who was that girl in her dream, and what does it mean that the planet is in grave danger?

**Butterfly:** It's probably nothing. I must of have eaten something that gave me nightmares... (her tummy begins to rumble) Oh, maybe some milk and cookies will fix this.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls got their luggages out while Professor Utonium is getting his car ready.

**Blossom:** Has anyone got everything they needed for the trip?

**Bubbles:** Let's see... (checking the stuff in the luggages) Toothbrush? Check! Toothpaste? Check! Bathing suits? Check! Change of clothes? Check! Are we forgetting anything?

**Bliss:** (off-screen) Did someone say are we forgetting something?

The girls turned around and looked up in the sky, and there was Bliss flying towards them.

**Bliss:** (preparing to make a landing) Well, how about me?

**Girls:** Bliss!

**Bliss:** Hi, girls. Thanks for the invite.

**Bubbles:** Haha you're welcome. We couldn't possibly go without you!

**Bliss:** (giggled) Me neither. (turned to Professor Utonium) Hi, Professor! I hope I'm not too late.

**Professor Utonium:** (he was about to open the back of the car) No, Bliss. You came just in time. We're about to hit the road!

**Buttercup:** Can we go now? I'm itching for some action!

**Bouquet:** Just one more luggage. (getting the last luggage)

Professor Utonium then opens the back of the car, and the girls have placed their luggages in the back.

**Bouquet:** All set!

**Professor Utonium:** Alright, girls. Into the car, it's going to be a long ride.

**Girls:** Yeah!

Just then, Professor Utonium starts the engine of his car, and drove off into the road.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the car was driving at the highway to Delmarva. Butterfly is thinking about her dream from last night.

**Butterfly:** (sighed)

**Blossom:** Is something wrong, Butterfly?

**Butterfly:** Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine, Blossom.

**Blossom: **You don't look fine.

**Butterfly:** (sighed) Well, last night, I had a strangest dream.

**Blossom:** A dream? Good or bad?

**Butterfly:** Well, I just don't know. It was so strange. I thought I saw a girl giving me a warning...

**Blossom:** (confused) What kind of warning?

**Butterfly:** (trying to think hard) Uh...something about our planet disappearing...and that _HE_ is coming.

**Blossom:** (confused) He is coming? Who?

**Butterfly:** That's just it. (shrugged) I don't know who is HE.

**Blossom:** Butterfly, everything is just dream. Nothing's going to happen in real life, you see? (puts her hand on Butterfly's shoulder) So, stop worrying.

**Butterfly:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

The car drove pass the "Welcome to Delmarva" sign.

**Professor Utonium:** Okay, girls. We've now made it to Delmarva. So, we'll arriving at Beach City in half an hour.

**Buttercup:** Great! I can't hardly wait!

**Bubbles:** Me too!

Bliss is looking through her mPad, browsing about Beach City until she found something.

**Bliss:** (looking at Beach City's information on her mPad) Hey, I found something.

**Bouquet:** What is it, Bliss?

**Bliss:** I've been looking up information about Beach City, and there's some kind of an incident that caused all the organic life to die.

**Bubbles:** Gosh, that's sounds scary.

**Bliss:** I know, right? (looking at her mPad again) But the universe's been saved by a young teenage boy who reformed a gem who causes trouble from the beginning.

Blossom and the girls are confused by Beach City's incident story.

**Blossom:** A teenage boy?

**Buttercup:** (confused) A...gem who causes trouble? Bliss, I don't understand the story at all.

**Butterfly:** Me neither. What _is_ a 'gem'? (begins talking really fast) I mean, gemstones like rubies, sapphires, crystals, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, jades, opals, peridots and- (Bouquet covered her mouth)

**Bouquet:** We get the point, Butterfly.

**Bubbles:** Whoever that teenage boy is, he's a hero. So, I'll take that story easily.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the car drove to Beach City.

**Professor Utonium:** Well, here we are, girls. Beach City!

**Bouquet:** (amazed) Wow! This place is a perfect vacation spot!

**Buttercup:** (seeing the ocean) Awesome! I can see the ocean from here!

Blossom looking at the sight of Beach City, and everything's changed from the postcard that Professor Utonium showed her and the girls yesterday. They have build Little Homeworld for the alien humanoids called the Homeworld Gems.

**Blossom:** Hmm... Everything around Beach City looked so different from before.

**Butterfly:** Everything looks so awesome!

The girls couldn't stop talking until Professor Utonium made it to a parking lot. The girls got out of the car.

**Blossom: **(smelling the air) Ah... Do you girls smell the air from the ocean?

**Bubbles:** (smelling the air) Yeah.

**Bliss:** Looks like everyone around here are having a good time.

**Bouquet:** And look at this! There's a bunch of places to see!

**Buttercup:** Oh, smell all of that great food!

**Bubbles:** So, where should we go first?

**Professor Utonium:** First things first, Bubbles is the hotel. We'll need to check-in before we start all the fun.

**Butterfly:** But, where's the hotel, Professor?

**Professor Utonium: **It's right over there. (pointing to the Beach City Hotel)

The girls looked at the Beach City Hotel. It's so big like the Plaza Hotel in New York City.

**Buttercup:** (amazed) Whoa... Talk about a great hotel for us to stay for a week.

**Blossom:** Well, we better get our luggages out of the car.

**Bouquet:** I can help too, Blossom. If you don't mind.

**Blossom:** Sure, Bouquet. I appreciate your help.

**Bouquet:** (blushed) Shucks.

While Blossom and Bouquet went to get their luggages, Bubbles looked around the Beach City Hotel, and she's fascinated by it.

**Bubbles:** Professor, you sure picked a great hotel online.

**Professor Utonium:** Yes, well it took me quite a while before I found the right one.

**Butterfly:** (taking a few steps away) I can step away a little bit so I could have a better view at it.

Not knowing for Butterfly, she bumped into a 'person' by accident.

**Butterfly:** Oops! I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you.

**?:** (Still standing there) No problem. Watch where you go next time. (then turns and walks away from the group.)

Butterfly looked at the 'person', and her skin color is white with a white gem on her right shoulder.

**Butterfly:** Who is this strange person?

**Bubbles:** I don't know. But look at that one over there. (pointing to another 'person' who's a skin-colored magenta with a magenta gem on her chest)

**Buttercup:** Okay, this is getting weird.

**Bliss:** More than that, look at them all but in different colors with gemstones in different body parts.

The girls looked at the multicolored people with gemstones in different body parts walking around town having a relaxing time.

**Buttercup:** I wonder if they are responsible for what's happened here.

**Bliss:** I doubt it. It seems all these multicolored people lived very simple lives.

**Bubbles:** I wonder if they are all related somehow?

**Butterfly:** But, look at them. They're harmless. They don't cause trouble.

**Bliss:** It shouldn't really matter if they did or didn't do anything. All I know is if we don't bother them, they won't bother us.

**Buttercup:** You're right. Besides, we have a week-off to enjoy for an entire week.

**Professor Utonium:** (calling out to the girls) Oh girls, Blossom and Bouquet got our luggages! We're about to head inside now!

**Bubbles:** We're coming, Professor!

* * *

A few minutes later, Blossom and Bouquet got everybody's luggages, and went towards the Beach City Hotel where the other girls and Professor Utonium are. Butterfly also flew towards the entrance in front of everyone, thinking.

**Butterfly:** (thinking) _I'm getting closer to finally meeting my idol. Mr. Universe himself, Greg Universe._

When they got inside the hotel, they were amazed on how nice it was on the inside.

**Girls:** (looks at everything in amazement) Wow!

**Bubbles:** (looking at the fancy fountain in the middle of the hall) Wow, look at that fountain!

The girls all gathered around the fountain admiring the details and craftsmanship.

**Blossom:** I have to admit it, but these cravings are the best I've seen before.

**Buttercup:** I agree!

**Bubbles:** Me too!

**Butterfly:** Me three!

**Bouquet:** And me!

**Bliss:** (smiled) Indeed, it is beautiful.

**Professor Utonium:** (calling out to the girls) Girls, we're going to the check-in booth!

**Blossom:** We're coming, Professor!

The girls followed Professor Utoniom and they go to the check-in booth.

**Hotel Person:** (smiled) Good morning, and welcome.

**Professor Utonium:** Good morning. I'm Professor Utonium, and these are my girls. We're here to check in our hotel room for one week, please.

**Hotel Person:** In under what name, Professor?

**Professor Utonium:** Should be under Utonium. Room for seven.

**Hotel Person:** Let me check... (searches through her computer) Hmm... Aha, here you are. You seven are staying on Floor A in Room 789.

**Professor Utonium:** Thank you very much.

**Hotel Person:** You are very welcome. (hands Professor Utonium the room key) Enjoy your stay.

**Professor Utonium:** (turned to the girls) Well, shall we, girls?

**Girls:** Yeah! (each of them holding their luggages with their super strength)

They all head off to their room with the room key.

* * *

When they got to Floor A, they came across Room 789.

**Professor Utonium:** Here's our room, girls. (he unlocks the door with the room key)

The girls and Professor Utonium went inside Room 789. They girls were amazed for what's it like in their hotel room.

**Bouquet:** (amazed) Oh, wow. This is the room we're staying?

**Professor Utonium:** That's right, Bouquet. I checked on every hotel rooms on the internet, and I found this perfect suite.

**Blossom:** This is just so awesome!

**Buttercup:** Yeah!

Bubbles opened up the curtains to see a beautiful beach and the ocean.

**Bubbles:** (looking at the beach and the ocean through the window) Whoa... We can see the ocean from here.

**Everyone:** It's beautiful!

Bouquet went outside the balcony of the hotel room. She can feel the breeze flowing in her hair.

**Bouquet:** The breeze felt nice when we're outside.

**Bubbles:** And the sun is so warm!

**Blossom:** We better make sure we put lots of sunblock so we won't get sunburned.

**Buttercup:** You're right, Blossom. It's no fun when we get sunburned.

Butterfly is watching everybody having a fun time at the beach.

**Butterfly:** We can't just sit here and do nothing. We're here to have fun! And I hope I get to see Greg Universe in-person. I'm dying to meet him!

**Bliss:** Relax, Butterfly. We understand that you're excited about meeting Greg Universe. He could be anywhere around Beach City. So, why don't we just do something at the beach for a while?

**Buttercup:** Yeah! But from now on, I'm in the mood for playing beachball. Are you with me, girls?

**Girls:** Yeah!

And so, the girls went off to the beach to play beachball.

**To be continued...**


	3. Meeting Steven Universe!

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 3: Butterfly finds an 'Amber'! Meeting Steven Universe!**

A few minutes later, the girls are at the beach playing beachball. Buttercup was the first to serve the beachball.

**Buttercup:** Here it comes! (she hits the beachball to Butterfly)

**Butterfly:** Bubbles, it's all yours! (using her telekinesis to make the beachball push back towards Bubbles)

**Bubbles:** Why, hello, beachball. (she hits the beachball towards to Blossom.)

**Blossom:** Got it! (hits the beachball to Bouquet)

**Bouquet:** Here we go! (but she hits the beachball too hard, causing it to go high) Oops, too high.

**Bliss:** No problem. (she teleported herself to where the beachball is, and hits it back to Butterfly) Butterfly!

**Butterfly:** Back at ya! (she catches and tosses the beachball to the other girls.)

**Bubbles:** Whee! (she hits the beachball to Buttercup)

And so the game goes on until Butterfly spots something shiny from far away which made her miss the beachball.

**Bubbles:** Butterfly, you missed the ball!

But Butterfly didn't hear her sister as she wandered off to find the shiny object that caught her eye.

**Bliss:** Where did she think she's going?

**Blossom:** I don't know. Hey, Butterfly, wait!

But Butterfly didn't even listen. Whatever drew her to leave her sisters and find whatever caught her eyes had a good reason. When she found the shiny object, it was an amber buried in the sand.

**Butterfly:** (holding an amber) Wow...

**Blossom:** Butterfly, what's gotten into you?

**Butterfly:** Sorry, Blossom. It's just that I saw something shiny in the sand, and this got caught in my eyes. (showing the girls the amber)

**Bouquet:** It's kind of pretty.

**Buttercup:** It sure is. But, what is it?

**Bliss:** (looking closer at an amber) Oh my gosh. Butterfly, you found an amber.

**Butterfly:** An amber?

**Bliss:** An _amber._

**Butterfly:** What's an amber?

**Bliss:** An amber is a fossilized gemstone. It's made from tree sap, and once it gets harden, it becomes a gemstone.

**Girls:** (amazed) Ooooooohhh!

**Butterfly:** But what's an amber doing in the middle of the beach?

**Bubbles:** I don't know. It's so strange.

**Butterfly:** Oh, well. Finders keepers!

**Bliss:** Better keep it in a safe place. We wouldn't want to lose it.

**Butterfly:** Right. I'll just put it inside my little handbag to keep it safe. (she puts the amber inside her handbag.)

**Bouquet:** What will we do now? The game sets here.

**Blossom:** Hmm... (she thinks for a minute, then she looked to the right side, and there is Beach City Woods) You know, let's go take a nature hike over there in the woods.

**Girls:** Agree!

**Blossom:** (she turned to Professor Utonium who's on the balcony) Professor, we're going to the woods for a nature hike. Would you like to come?

**Professor Utonium:** Why that's wonderful. Though I would love to go nature hiking with you, but I need to finish unpacking our luggages. You girls go on ahead.

**Blossom:** Okay. (she turned back to the girls) Well, girls, we're off.

**Girls:** Yeah!

**Professor Utonium:** Girls, just be back before it gets dark, okay?

**Bliss:** Don't worry, Professor! We'll be fine!

The girls went off to Beach City Woods for their first nature hike.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls are walking on the path of Beach City Woods. The birds are chirping a song.

**Birds:** Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

**Bubbles:** Wow, all of these birds are beautiful!

A bird flies over to Bubbles.

**Bird:** Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

**Bubbles:** Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

**Butterfly:** (giggled) That's Bubbles having her communication with animals.

The birds continued to fly around Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** (crossed her arms) Yup.

**Bubbles:** Awww, Buttercup is just jealous because the birds don't like her.

**Butterfly:** Hey! That's not true!

**Buttercup:** I heard that, Bubbles!

**Bliss:** Oh look, it's a blue jay!

**Bouquet:** Wow. Talk about a rare sight.

They all stared at the blue jay birds flying around the green trees.

**Bubbles:** I never knew they were so many blue jay birds living here.

Then all of the blue jay birds fly off into the sky. Bouquet looked to the right and saw a flower patch.

**Bouquet:** Wow, look at all of these flowers. (she began to pick some of the flowers, and sniffs at them) Ahh... such great fragrance...

Then Buttercup saw a group of turtles walking near a huge rock.

**Buttercup:** Heh, heh. Those turtles are walking very slow. I wonder if they'll find a river nearby.

Butterfly looked at the other side, and saw daylight at the end of the woods.

**Butterfly:** Look, girls. I can see the light coming from the end of the woods. (she flies ahead)

**Blossom:** Butterfly, hold on a second. (she began to fly after Butterfly)

All the girls followed Blossom and Butterfly towards the daylight. When they got to the light, they saw a cave.

**Buttercup:** Look over there, a cave.

**Bubbles:** It looks kinda spooky.

**Blossom:** Very spooky if you ask me.

**Butterfly:** I'm going to have a closer look (she flew towards the cave)

**Blossom:** Butterfly, wait a second!

When Butterfly got closer to the cave, it was so dark inside.

**Butterfly:** Hmm... I wonder if they're any bears living in the cave or not? (she calls out in the cave) Hello? (then her echo been heard from the inside) Hmm, I guess there aren't any bears here.

Bliss then noticed something around the clearing.

**Bliss:** Girls, I have a feeling that we're not alone.

**Blossom:** What do you mean?

**Bliss:** Someone or something is living in this area. We should probably hike somewhere else.

**Blossom:** Right. Come on, girls.

Just when the girls are about to leave, someone's been watching them from above the cave.

**Buttercup:** Oh man, I really want to see what was inside the cave. Would be perfect for a scare prank.

**Bouquet:** That's a very bad idea, Buttercup.

**Buttercup:** Hey, I was just kidding.

As they continue to hike, they feel the ground shake after a giant thump

**Blossom:** (felt the ground shaking) Whoa! Did any of you feel that?

**Butterfly:** You felt it too?

**Bubbles:** (she turned around) Maybe it was a giant...(she stops mid-sentence as she sees a huge muscly woman. Now screaming in fear) It's a monster!

**Bliss:** I don't think so, Bubbles. Maybe she must be one of the multicolored people.

**Bouquet:** And she's harmless too, right?

**Blossom:** (looked at the muscly woman) I don't know, Bouquet. And from the looks of her face, she doesn't seem happy.

**Muscly Woman:** Who are you, and how dare you trespass my territory!?

**Blossom:** Trespass? (she looked around the clearing, then turned back to the muscly woman) You mean here?

**Muscly Woman:** Everything around this area is my space! For anyone of those invades here will be crushed!

**Blossom:** Listen, I think you have the wrong idea. This spot is for everyone who can share it. Besides, we weren't going to be in this spot for long.

**Bouquet:** She's right. However, we are sorry for trespassing here without letting you know if that's ok.

**Blossom:** So if you don't mind, we'll be on our way. (they started to walk off, but then the muscly woman jumps in front of them) Hey! What's the big deal?!

**Muscly Woman:** You earthlings aren't going anywhere until you pay for trespassing!

**Bubbles:** (she whispered to Blossom) So what do we do now?

**Blossom:** (she responded to Bubbles) I don't know, but we have to be careful.

**Buttercup:** I don't care how tough she is! All that matters is that I'm taking that muscular lady down! (she now charges at the muscly woman)

**Blossom:** Buttercup, wait!

**Buttercup:** AAHH! (she throws a punch at the muscly woman)

The muscly woman quickly grabbed Buttercup's fist, blocking her move.

**Buttercup:** (shocked) What?

**Muscly Woman:** (she throws Buttercup to the side towards a huge rock) Heh, heh, heh.

**Buttercup: **(groaned) Oooh...

**Bliss:** Buttercup, are you okay!?

**Buttercup:** (rubbing her head) Yeah, I'm okay. Man, she's strong.

**Butterfly:** Aah! Here she comes!

The muscly woman charged at the girls with her spin dash.

**Bliss:** (to herself) That can't be good. (she says to the girls) Quick, get out of the way!

The girls fly up to the sky, dodging the muscly woman's spin dash.

**Muscly Woman:** What!? You can fly!? What kind of earthlings are you!?

**Blossom:** The kind that likes to kick bad guy butt.

**Bliss:** But it appears we know we can't just attack you individually.

**Bouquet:** So we'll have to fight you all at once.

**Muscly Woman:** Ha, ha, ha. Go ahead if you dare.

**Bubbles:** My pleasure. (she uses her supersonic scream at the muscly woman)

The muscly woman covered her ears from Bubbles' supersonic scream.

**Muscly Woman:** Alright, now you really got me mad.

Bubbles flew lower as she continued her supersonic scream.

**Blossom:** Alright. Who can help Bubbles out? She can't last too much longer.

**Bliss:** I'll take care of this. (she teleported herself)

**Muscly Woman:** (confused) What? Now where did you go?

Bliss suddenly appeared behind the muscly woman.

**Bliss:** Here I am. (she throws a punch at the muscly woman)

The punch connects, but does nothing.

**Bliss:** Huh?

**Muscly Woman:** Ha! Is that the best you can do?! Here's a real punch! (the punch connects hard knocking Bliss to the ground)

**Bliss:** (groans) Argh...

**Blossom:** Bliss!

Then the muscly woman uses her spin dash again to run over Bliss.

**Butterfly:** Oh no! Bliss, look out!

**Bouquet:** I got it! (she stand in front of Bliss, and started to take position)

**Blossom:** Bouquet, don't!

Once the muscly woman got closer to Bouquet, she opened her arms wide and grabbed her.

**Bouquet:** Gotcha! (then she felt like that the muscly woman's spin dash just burned her hands while she kept spinning) Yeowch! (she throws the muscly woman away until she landed on her feet)

**Bubbles:** Bouquet, you're not hurt, are you?

**Bouquet:** (she blew her burned hands) Uh, just a little burned up on my hands.

**Buttercup:** Alright, that's it! (she flies towards the muscly woman by throwing a punch at her.)

**Muscly Woman:** (taking a direct hit on the face by Buttercup's punch) Oof! (she was sent flying against a huge rock, until Buttercup gives her multiple punches on her stomach)

**Buttercup:** (she jumps back) Looks like you need a timeout!

**Muscly Woman:** (she gets up, and groaned) I don't need _anything!_ (she charged at the girls again by throwing her own punch at them)

**Blossom:** Move it, girls! (she and the girls fly off in the sky)

**Butterfly:** Yipes!

**Bouquet:** That was close.

**Bubbles:** Way too close.

**Muscly Woman:** You think you could get away from me that easily? Think again! (suddenly, her helmet appears on her head)

**Blossom:** Okay, this is new.

**Buttercup:** How did she do that? Where did that helmet come from?

**Bliss: **(flying as she's still recovering) No time for questions, Buttercup.

The muscly woman began to jump towards the girls by doing a head butt attack.

**Bouquet:** Look out!

Blossom uses her ice breath on the muscly woman. The muscly woman got trapped inside the block of ice as it fells on the ground.

**Blossom:** Yes! That did it! (she and the girls fly towards the block of ice with the muscly woman inside)

**Butterfly:** Way a go, Blossom! Your ice breath really did the trick!

**Blossom:** It sure did.

**Bouquet:** Do you think that she'll come out?

**Buttercup:** Nah, it'll be impossible for her to break free.

But not until the ice began to crack by the muscly woman's strength.

**Bubbles:** Uh-oh. Girls, look at that. (pointing at the block of ice cracking)

The muscly woman breaks free from the ice, and glared at the girls.

**Buttercup:** (turned to the girls) Got any other ideas?

**Muscly Woman:** Alright... Have a taste of this! (she grabs a huge rock and held it up into the air)

**Butterfly:** Now, what?

**Blossom:** Laser vision, girls!

The muscly woman threw a huge rock at the girls.

**Bubbles:** Incoming!

**Blossom:** (shouted) Now! (she and the girls uses their laser visions at the rock and it crumble into pieces.)

**Buttercup:** It worked! (not knowing the muscly woman jumped towards her and the girls really fast) WHOA!

The muscly woman growled as she tackled the girls in one big clash. This caused the girls to crash into the ground in opposite directions.

**Bubbles:** (groaned) Ow... We've got distracted.

**Blossom:** (groaned) I-It's everyone alright?

**Bouquet:** Yeah, I-I-I think so...

**Bliss:** (trying to get up) What kind of a woman is she?

**Buttercup:** Whoever she is, she's one strong super villain if you ask me.

**Butterfly:** (groans, and rubbed her head) Ooh... My head... (she reached into handbag, but finds out it's empty) Oh no... It's empty. Oh, where is it? (she looked up, and saw the amber far away on the ground) Oh no! My amber! How did it get over there?

**Muscly Woman:** (picking up the amber from the ground) What's this?

**Butterfly:** I must've dropped it! Hey, give that back! (she flies towards the muscly woman)

The muscly woman pushes Butterfly back while she's trying to reach for the amber.

**Blossom:** Butterfly, be careful!

**Butterfly:** (trying to reach for the amber) Give it back to me!

**Muscly Woman:** Or else what, earthling?

**Butterfly:** Or else I'll... (groaned) I'll...

**Muscly Woman:** Hahaha, you are weak. Weak in both mind and strength. (she then knocks Butterfly back to the ground)

**Butterfly:** Oof! (groaned)

**Girls:** BUTTERFLY!

The muscly woman was about to smash Butterfly when all of a sudden, a giant pink bubble is formed around our young heroine.

**Muscly Woman:** What!?

**Butterfly:** Huh?

**Buttercup:** (confused) Uh, what's going on here?

As the pink bubble popped away around Butterfly, everyone turns to see a young teenage boy who has black curly hair, a pink jacket, a light blue t-shirt with an iconic yellow star in the middle, dark blue jeans and pink-reddish flip-flops.

**Teenage Boy:** Jasper, that's enough!

**Jasper:** Huh? (growls in anger) It's you...

**Teenage Boy:** I have told you countless times that we do not hurt humans!

**Jasper:** (pointing to the girls) But _they_ trespassed my space!

**Butterfly:** Hey! We didn't know it was your home!

**Bliss:** We were just hiking in the woods until we came across here.

**Blossom:** We didn't mean any harm.

**Bubbles:** Yeah, she's right.

**Teenage Boy:** (crosses his arms) You should apologize to them, Jasper.

**Jasper:** (she turned away) Hmph...

**Teenage Boy:** And also give the amber back to this girl.

**Jasper:** (she turned to Steven once again, and groaned) Fine... I apologize. But, I'm warning you. Don't ever let that happen again. (she throws the amber back to Butterfly, turned around and leaves)

**Buttercup:** (crosses her arms) What's her problem?

**Teenage Boy:** That's Jasper. She always like to pick up fights. And she doesn't like when people came to her territory.

**Bubbles:** She's scary.

**Bliss:** Thank you kindly for helping us, kid.

**Teenage Boy:** No problem. But, I'm not a kid anymore. I've grown into a fine young adult.

**Butterfly:** (she's holding the amber in her hands) Phew, not even a scratch. (just as she's about to put the amber back into her handbag, she saw a vision of a girl coming within it) Huh?

**Blossom:** (she came up to Butterfly) Butterfly, are you okay?

**Butterfly:** Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. (she puts the amber inside of her handbag) I thought I was a goner.

**Teenage Boy:** (he looked at the girls) Say, have I seen you girls before?

**Buttercup:** (confused) What?

**Teenage Boy:** Hmm... I thought you look familiar. (then he realized something) Wait! Aren't you the Powerpuff Girls!?

**Blossom:** Uh, yes. Yes, we are.

**Teenage Boy:** (happily) I knew it! (showing his starry eyes) I saw you girls on the news! You're like fought off with some really bad guys and helped out people in Townsville!

**Blossom:** That's right. My name is Blossom, I'm their leader.

**Bubbles:** I'm Bubbles, and that's Buttercup, Bliss and Butterfly.

**Bouquet:** And I'm Bouquet.

**Teenage Boy:** Nice to meet you all. My name's Steven. Steven Universe.

**Butterfly:** Wait a minute! (she flies in front of Steven) Did you say your last name is Universe?

**Steven:** (he took two steps back) Yes... Why?

**Butterfly:** Is your dad Greg Universe?

**Steven:** Yes...?

Then all of a sudden, Butterfly gave out a fan girl scream.

**Butterfly:** (she jumped with joy) I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

**Steven:** (confused) What's with her?

**Buttercup:** Uh, didn't you notice that Butterfly's a big fan of Greg Universe?

**Steven:** My dad? (then he looked back at Butterfly who's still jumping with excitement) I didn't know that.

**Butterfly:** (she jumping around Steven like crazy) Steven Universe is Greg Universe's son! Steven Universe is Greg Universe's son!

**Blossom:** Calm down, Butterfly.

**Butterfly:** (she calmed down a bit) I'm sorry, Blossom. It's just that I've get to meet Greg Universe's son in-person, and that makes me thrilled!

**Steven:** That's all right. It's good to have a fan of my dad's.

**Bubbles:** She's been listening to his songs on the radio.

**Steven:** Really? (he turned to Butterfly again) So, which one is your favorite?

**Butterfly:** Um, I'm not sure. I mean, I love all of his songs and I don't know which one's my favorite.

**Bubbles:** What about that song, "Comet"?

**Butterfly:** Yeah! I love that song!

**Steven:** Cool! Say, you girls want to come to my place? I want to learn all about you.

**Blossom:** Well...

**Bouquet:** Oh, please, Blossom? I like him very much.

**Bliss:** Yeah, he's the one who stood up to that lady back there.

**Butterfly:** _And_ he helped us too.

**Bubbles:** And don't forget that he wants to learn about us too.

**Buttercup: **Come on, Blossom. What do you say?

**Blossom:** (she thinks for a second) Hmm... I don't see why not. (she turned to Steven) We'd be happy to, Steven. (turned to the girls) Shall we, girls?

**Girls:** Yeah!

The girls and Steven left Beach City Woods. As for Butterfly, she's very happy to meet Greg Universe's son, Steven who just saved her life from Jasper. Will she able to meet Greg Universe in-person?

**To be continued...**


	4. Meeting the Crystal Gems!

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 4: Getting to Know Each Other! Meeting the Crystal Gems!**

The girls and Steven were walking on the beach, talking about each other.

**Steven:** So, you girls came here today, am I right?

**Blossom:** Yes. Since we've been working so hard to fight crime and helping out everyone, we decided to come here to take a week-off.

**Buttercup:** Thanks to the Professor.

**Steven:** Well, you've come to the right place. Beach City has a lot of cool things here.

**Bouquet:** Like the amusement park?

**Steven:** Sure. There's even an arcade there too.

**Butterfly:** (excitedly) Wow, I can't wait to see it all!

**Blossom:** Oh, Butterfly. (turned to Steven) Anyway, we've been fighting a lot of villains who were causing trouble in Townsville.

**Bubbles:** Like that Mojo Jojo.

**Blossom:** Yeah.

**Steven:** (confused) Mojo...Jojo?

**Bouquet:** A monkey who always wanted to take over Townsville, and has a big jealousy on us.

**Buttercup:** You got that right, Bouquet.

**Bouquet:** Thank you.

**Butterfly:** And there are more villains we fought. (she begins talking really fast) Like the short tempered Fuzzy Lumpkins, the mean green Gangreen Gang, the slimy Amoeba Boys, the spoiled girl, Princess Morbucks, the good-for-nothing magician, Lester Van Luster, and... (trying to figure out the villains) Uh... Who do we missed?

**Bubbles:** Manboy and Packrat.

**Buttercup:** Silico.

**Bouquet:** The Pug Thugs.

**Bliss:** And HIM who manipulated me.

**Butterfly:** Oh, right.

**Steven:** (amazed) Whoa... Looks like you girls have a lot of villains.

**Blossom:** You have no idea.

**Steven:** Yeah. (he scratched his head)

**Bubbles:** What about you? You and that lady don't seemed to get along.

**Steven:** I guess you could say that. Though, I'm trying to make some amends with the other Gems after the Great Diamond Authority have done in the past.

**Butterfly:** (confused) Gems?

**Buttercup:** Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight. That lady who just attacked us is a Gem person?

**Steven:** Yes, Jasper is one of them.

**Bliss:** (to herself) Gems... So that's what those multicolored people are called.

**Bubbles:** An interesting discovery in our lives.

**Girls:** Who are they? (they gave a curious look at Steven)

**Steven:** Well, Gems are just like us. They think and feel like us.

**Blossom**: Can you tell us more about them?

**Bouquet:** Yeah, Steven. Tell us.

**Steven:** Sure. You see, Gems came from outer space.

**Buttercup:** You mean... they're aliens or something like that?

**Steven:** Yeah. They're alien species that are "magical" humanoid beings. Each Gem have different names and have different powers and weapons.

**Buttercup:** That's really cool.

**Bubbles:** I wish I have that kind of ability.

**Butterfly:** Me too.

**Bliss:** But, what about the...Great... Uh...?

**Steven:** The Great Diamond Authority. They're the rulers of Gem Homeworld. Though, they tried to make Earth a new Gem colony. Which is the bad thing. But, I've managed to get through with the Diamonds, and then, they're all good now.

**Bouquet:** That's the right thing to do, Steven. When someone thinks that something's not right, they should be redeemed and never do bad stuff again.

**Steven:** Yeah. But one thing that is really awesome for the Gems is fusion.

**Blossom:** Fusion?

**Steven:** You know, when one of the Gems come together, they fused into one powerful Gem. That's called fusion.

**Bliss:** That reminds me when I fused with my sisters.

**Butterfly:** You can fuse, Bliss?

**Bliss:** You may not notice before you and Bouquet were born. Way back then, me and my sisters fused together to defeat HIM back in Townsville.

**Bouquet:** We didn't know that. (she turned to Butterfly) Right?

**Butterfly:** (she shook her head) Nuh-uh.

**Steven:** And of course, I've fused with my friends before too.

**Blossom:** (surprised) Hold the phone! You can fuse too? Okay, when you said that Gems are just like us, and think and feel like us, does that make you...?

**Steven:** That's right, I'm one of them. (he raises his tee shit to show off his gem) Well, my mom was a gem and my dad is a human.

**Bubbles:** So you're half gem, half human hybrid.

**Steven:** You got it.

**Bliss:** Whoa, that's kind of mysterious, isn't it?

**Butterfly:** I'll say.

**Buttercup:** (interrupted) Now, wait just a minute!

**Blossom:** What's wrong, Buttercup?

**Buttercup:** What about that pink thing that saved Butterfly? There was no way it came out of nowhere.

**Steven:** That would be me.

**Blossom:** But how did you do that?

**Steven:** When I saw that your sister was about to be crushed by Jasper a while ago, I had to stop it. So I used my gem's ability to create a bubble to protect her.

**Blossom:** (amazed) That's amazing!

**Bubbles:** (in awe) It looked so pretty.

**Bouquet:** I've got to say that I'm impressed.

**Buttercup:** I'm speechless.

**Bubbles:** (she realized something) Aha! I just figured out something!

**Girls:** (they turned to Bubbles) Huh?

**Bubbles:** Steven must be the teenage boy who saved the universe during Beach City's organic life incident!

**Steven:** You're right, Bubbles. I am the one who saved Beach City from the organic life incident.

**Bubbles:** Yay! I knew it!

**Blossom:** Bliss told us about the incident. Can you tell us how the incident got all started?

**Steven:** I wish I could, but maybe another time.

**Bubbles:** Awww. I wanted to hear how he saved the world.

**Blossom:** Can you tell us anything else then?

**Butterfly:** Yeah. Like these multicolored people, the Gems are around Beach City when we got here, and you told us that they came from outer space.

**Steven:** Yes I did. What do you want to learn about them?

**Bouquet:** Like learning about their cultures and stuff.

**Steven:** Well, for certain Gems, they were meant to perform certain tasks. For example, some Gems were meant to guard other Gems. And some Gems were made for use of research on other life forms.

**Blossom:** (amazed) Wow.

**Bliss:** So are there any other types of Gems?

**Steven:** (chuckled) It'll be more fun than just tell you.

**Bubbles:** I hope there are more of them on the way.

**Bouquet:** Me too.

**Buttercup:** So do I.

**Steven:** (chuckled) Heh, heh, heh. We're almost to my house. I can introduce to you my friends once we get there.

**Bubbles:** Oh boy, I can't wait to meet them!

**Bouquet:** Me too!

**Butterfly:** (she flew next to Steven) Um... Steven?

**Steven:** Yes, Butterfly?

**Butterfly:** I just wanted to say...thank you for saving my life.

**Steven:** (hearing Butterfly's kind words, he smiled at her) You're welcome.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls and Steven have arrived at the house that also has a mountain that looks like a multitude armed woman from behind it.

**Steven:** Here we are.

**Blossom: **(amazed) Oh wow.

**Bouquet:** This is where you lived, Steven?

**Steven:** That's right. Welcome to the Beach House.

**Buttercup:** Ah, so cool.

**Steven:** (he smiled at the girls, then he turned to his house) Hey, guys! I'm back!

At the doorway, three women of multicolors came to see Steven as they heard his voice.

**Purple Girl:** Steven! (she rushes over to Steven and gave him a boogie) You're back, dude!

**Steven:** Amethyst!

**White Girl:** Steven!

**Steven:** Pearl! (he goes over and gave Pearl a hug)

**Red Woman:** Steven, I knew you would have returned.

**Steven:** Hi, Garnet! (he hugs Garnet)

The girls watched as Steven is happy to see his friends, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

**Blossom:** They must be Steven's friends.

**Bubbles:** You're right, Blossom.

**Bouquet:** And I guess they're Gems too.

Steven continues talking to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl about what happened today.

**Amethyst:** So, Jasper still not through yet, huh?

**Steven:** Yeah. It's kind of tough to sort things out with her. But, I'm sure she'll get use to it soon.

**Amethyst:** Let's hope so, bro!

**Pearl:** (she noticed the girls) Steven, who are they?

**Steven:** Oh, I almost forgot. (he ran to the girls who were standing there) Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, meet the Powerpuff Girls.

**Blossom:** (waving at Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl) Hey.

**Amethyst:** _THE_ Powerpuff Girls? As in "Saving Townsville" Powerpuff Girls!?

**Buttercup:** Yes...? That's us.

**Bubbles:** But how did you know who we are?

**Amethyst:** Steven's been watching you girls on television! You're like kicking some bad guys' butts, and that's totally smooth!

**Steven:** (gasped) Amethyst!

**Amethyst:** What? I was telling the truth.

**Pearl:** Amethyst, why don't we give those girls a chance to tell us their names first?

**Amethyst:** Right... (laughed nervously)

**Pearl:** (turned to the girls) Hello, I am Pearl. And could you tell me all of your names?

**Blossom:** I'm Blossom.

**Bubbles:** Hi, my name's Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** What's up? I'm Buttercup.

**Bliss:** Call me Bliss.

**Butterfly:** Butterfly's the name.

**Bouquet:** And my name's Bouquet.

**Pearl:** Pleased to meet you all.

**Amethyst:** I'm Amethyst! It was great to meet you, dudettes!

**Garnet:** I am Garnet. And like Blossom, I am the leader of the Crystal Gems.

**Buttercup:** Crystal...?

**Bouquet:** ...Gems?

**Steven:** That's who we are called. Me, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. All of us together are the Crystal Gems! (he's doing a pose)

**Amethyst:** Yeah! (she's doing a pose also)

**Pearl:** This is gone too far.

**Garnet:** It's okay, Pearl. It's part of our introduction.

**Butterfly:** (she looked around for Greg Universe) Say, anyone of you seen Greg Universe? I really wanted to meet him and get his autograph.

**Pearl:** I'm sorry to disappoint you. But, Greg is still not back.

**Amethyst:** He said he went out to get Steven a big surprise.

**Butterfly:** (disappointed) Oh, great...

**Garnet:** Hmm... I see you're a fan of Greg's, aren't you?

**Butterfly:** Yes, I- Wait. How did you know...?

Garnet smiled at Butterfly until Blossom steps in front.

**Blossom:** Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have two questions to ask. How did you know that I'm the leader? And how did you know that Butterfly's a big fan of Greg Universe?

Blossom's questions were answered as Garnet touches her head.

**Blossom:** Now what? (then she sees all of their memories and past events) Whoa... (Garnet lets go of her head)

**Bliss:** Blossom, what just happened? You felt all dizzy.

**Blossom: **(she rubbed her head) No, Bliss, I'm fine. It's just that I saw one of our memories from the past.

**Buttercup:** You did?

**Bubbles:** Which memory did you saw?

**Blossom:** When we fought off Mojo, stopping the Amoeba Boys from destroying the internet, Jemmica who was really the evil sorceress, Jemorie and other things that we've done in the past.

**Bliss:** (she turned to Garnet) How did you... do that? Showing Blossom's memories?

**Garnet: **You see, young lady, I have the power to see visions from the past and the future. It's called future vision.

**Bliss:** (amazed) That...was...amazing.

**Garnet:** And I foresaw you all coming here.

**Blossom:** (surprised) That was kind of surprising.

**Buttercup:** And she knows that quickly before we got here. (she elbowed Blossom) Huh, Blossom?

**Blossom:** (she rubbed her arm) Buttercup.

**Steven:** (chuckled) Say, let's go inside. I'll give you girls a tour while we wait for Dad to come home.

**Bliss:** That'll be wonderful, Steven. We could use a little exploring.

**Steven:** Then follow me.

The girls followed Steven to the Beach House with the Crystal Gems behind them. This is the only beginning that two teams have met each other for the very first time.

**To be continued...**


	5. A Tour in the Beach House!

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 5: A Tour in the Beach House! The Amber Is A Gem!?  
**  
Steven leads the girls and the Crystal Gems to the Beach House.

**Steven:** (he opens the front door) Come on in.

The girls went inside the Beach House and they were amazed of how nice it is from the inside.

**Bubbles:** Wow, your house sure is nice, Steven.

**Steven:** Thanks, Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** (she sat on the couch) Aah... It feels nice.

**Blossom:** (she looked around the house) This place looks spectacular to tell the truth.

**Garnet:** We like it here too.

Bouquet then saw a pink lion 'plush' laying next to the kitchen counter.

**Bouquet:** Ooooooh, is that a giant pink lion plush? It looks so cute. (she went in an awe)

**Steven:** Well, actually-

**Bouquet:** (she leaned on the pink lion 'plush') It feels so fluffy like a pillow. I should just lean on it forever.

**Steven:** Uh, Bouquet, that's not a-

**Bouquet:** (she felt like the pink lion's really warm) Hey, why's it really warm? (then she felt it's moving) And why is it moving!? (she flew away from it quick)

The pink lion woke up and looked at Bouquet.

**Lion:** (yawned)

**Bouquet:** (shocked) I-I-It's alive! The pink lion's alive!

**Butterfly:** Lion!? Where!?

**Bouquet:** (pointing at the pink lion) Here! Here!

The pink lion begins to stand up on his four legs. Butterfly and Bouquet were both terrified that it's a living being, not a plush toy.

**Butterfly and Bouquet:** (holding on to each other, screaming) _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

**Steven:** Whoa, whoa, girls, it's okay. Lion won't hurt you. (he kneeled next to Lion, and petted him)

**Butterfly and Bouquet:** (confused) Huh?

**Blossom:** (looked at Lion) Wow... A pink lion. I've never seen anything like it before.

**Bliss:** Neither have I. But, what an interesting discovery for a rare color.

**Buttercup:** A pink lion? I thought the white lions were the only rare specimens in the world. (she turned to Steven) Is he yours, Steven?

**Steven:** Yup, he's my pet.

**Girls:** A pet Lion?

**Butterfly:** But lions are wild animals.

**Steven:** Not this Lion.

**Bubbles:** (looked at Lion closely) Come to think of it, he looks kinda cute. (she flew up to Lion) Hi, there. I'm Bubbles. (she petted Lion on his head) It's a pleasure to meet you.

**Lion:** (he nuzzled Bubbles)

**Bubbles:** (giggled) That tickles!

**Amethyst:** Well, would you look at that. Lion's growing to like Bubbles pretty quick, huh?

**Blossom:** You see, Amethyst, Bubbles can communicate with animals. Such as lions, horses, bears, squirrels and other different kinds.

**Amethyst:** That's so cool.

**Pearl:** Whoa, an animal communication. I've got to remember that.

**Garnet:** Didn't see that coming. But I'm fine with it.

While Bubbles is playing with Lion, Bliss looked upstairs and saw a portrait of Steven's mother, Rose Quartz.

**Bliss:** Steven, who's this in the portrait? She looks just like you.

**Steven:** That's my mother, Rose Quartz.

**Blossom:** She's beautiful.

**Steven:** Yes, I think so too.

**Buttercup:** And look at that. She even has the same gem like Steven's.

**Steven:** (chuckled) Yeah. (he raised his t-shirt to look at his gem) My mom has the same powers like I do before I was born. It's kinda cool.

**Bliss:** I have to say that I'm impressed.

Blossom looked to the other side, and saw the Temple Gate.

**Blossom:** Steven, what's that door over there?

**Steven:** Huh? (he looked at the Temple Gate) Oh, that's the Temple Gate. It's a magical entryway to the Crystal Temple.

**Blossom:** Whoa... It's like a doorway to another world. Like watching a fantasy film.

**Steven:** Yeah. It's something like that. But the Temple Gate only opens when-

**Butterfly:** (excitedly) Oh boy! A fantasy world in that entryway!? Hello, fantasy world! Here I come! (she flies towards the Temple Gate)

**Steven:** W-W-Wait a second!

**Butterfly:** Wheeee! (until she crashed into the Temple Gate) Ow! (she slid down to the floor)

**Girls, Steven and the Crystal Gems:** Oooooooohhhh...!

**Amethyst:** Man, that's gotta hurt.

**Bubbles:** (she flies up to Butterfly) Butterfly, are you alright?

**Bouquet:** You could've think before you flew right into that door.

**Butterfly:** (she shook her head) Hey, why isn't it opening? (she knocked the Temple Gate)

**Steven:** I've been trying to tell you, Butterfly. The entryway only works on Gems.

**Butterfly:** (confused) On Gems?

**Steven:** Here, let me show you. (he placed his hand upon the gate. The gem upon him now starts to glow as the door starts to creak open a bit)

**Girls:** (amazed) Whoa...

**Blossom:** Incredible.

**Buttercup:** I'll say.

**Butterfly:** (astounded) What is this place?

**Steven:** This is my mother's room. I don't usually come here often.

**Butterfly:** Oh wow! I want to get a closer look! (she flies into the room)

**Bubbles:** Butterfly!

**Bouquet:** Wait for us!

**Butterfly:** (she looked around Rose's Room, and everything in the room sparkled like crystals) Wow. This is an amazing place.

The other girls and Steven now head into Rose's Room to follow Butterfly.

**Blossom:** I'll say.

**Bubbles:** This looks like a piece of a beautiful castle.

**Buttercup:** Just like Blossom said, in the fantasy film.

**Steven:** I know. This is when I need to be on my own for awhile.

**Bliss:** A place for peace and solitude is a good idea.

**Steven:** Not only that, there's more to this room.

**Bouquet:** And what's that?

**Steven:** (pointing up to the clouds) If you look up, you can see clouds above you.

**Buttercup:** We know what clouds are.

**Steven:** What if I told you those clouds could create a likeness of someone.

**Bubbles:** Likeness of someone?

**Steven:** Of course. Would you like to see it?

**Girls:** Yeah!

**Blossom:** Alright, I wonder if they could make a likeness of me?

**Steven:** Leave it to me. (he calls out to Rose's Room) Room, can you make a figure of Blossom?

The room responds as the clouds start to move into formation. It wasn't long until the clouds complete the work.

**Blossom:** (amazed) Wow! Does that look like me?

**Bouquet:** It sure does.

**Bliss:** I'm surprised that they were able to connect to each other to make it look like you.

**Bubbles:** It looks beautiful.

**Buttercup:** This is so awesome if you ask me.

**Butterfly:** I'm...so...THRILLED! (excitedly) I wanna try! I wanna try! (she calls out to Rose's Room) Excuse me, Room? Can you make a giant sunflower?

The clouds in Rose's Room once again make a formation. However this time, it's a new formation in the shape of a sunflower.

**Blossom:** Wow! It did it again!

**Bouquet:** Yeah. It's what Butterfly asked for.

**Bliss:** However, does it _really_ look like a sunflower?

**Steven:** It's fine as long as it made what Butterfly asked for.

**Butterfly:** (amazed at the formation of the sunflower) Whoa...

**Blossom:** Is there anything else in this room that we could have fun with?

**Steven:** (he snapped his fingers) But of course, Blossom.

**Blossom:** What is that?

Steven then reveals a big mirror in front of the girls.

**Steven:** Ta-da!

**Blossom:** Wow! This must be a magical mirror.

**Buttercup:** Nah, I bet it's some cruddy old mirror his mom bought.

**Steven:** No, it's not...Well, not the buying part. (he continues) This mirror shows your emotions and what you are thinking of right now.

**Blossom:** So whatever we're thinking about, this mirror will show us?

**Steven:** Correct.

**Buttercup:** I bet he's lying and I'll prove it myself.

**Blossom:** Buttercup, hold on a second.

**Buttercup:** Forget it, Blossom. I want to see what it's really making me show. (Buttercup now sees what's on the other side of the mirror. It reveals Blossom with a weird look on her face.)

**Mirror Blossom:** Look at me, I'm Blossom, and I'm the leader...blah, blah, blah. You have to do what I say...blah, blah, blah.

Steven and the others except for Blossom were about laugh at this moment.

**Blossom:** (she turned to Buttercup) So that's what you think of me? Being too bossy?

**Buttercup:** Yeah I do.

**Blossom:** Not funny, Buttercup!

**Steven:** (he breaks up what was about to be a fight) Hold it! We'll talk about this later.

**Bubbles:** Let me try next. (she goes over to the mirror and the reflection changes her dress into a princess dress with a tiara upon her head.) I look so cute.

**Bouquet:** Okay, my turn. (she goes over to the mirror and the reflection changes her into a ballerina) Wow! I'm a ballerina.

**Bliss:** How about I give it a shot? (she goes over to the mirror, and once again, the reflection changes and it's not only her, but a bunch of other people with signs saying "We love Bliss") It looks like here, the people like me for who I am.

**Butterfly:** Well, looks like I'm the last one. (she goes over to the mirror, and then, the reflection changes into an orange-skinned girl from her dream last night.) Uh? That girl...

**Blossom:** (curiously) Butterfly, what's up with you? And who's that in the mirror?

**Butterfly:** (she looked closer to the orange-skinned girl in the mirror and saw the amber on her jumpsuit) Wait, that amber. (she took the amber from her handbag, and held it towards the mirror) That amber is the same shape as this girl's amber from my dream.

**Steven:** What dream, Butterfly? What are you talking about?

**Blossom:** Wait, is your dream about a girl you mentioned earlier?

**Butterfly:** Yeah. And she has the same amber that I found.

**Steven:** Amber? What amber?

**Butterfly:** (she turned to Steven and shows him the amber) This amber.

**Steven:** Wait? Is that the same amber that I got back for you earlier today?

**Butterfly:** Yes it is.

**Steven:** Where did you find it?

**Butterfly:** I found it outside the hotel that me and my sisters were staying at.

**Steven:** (he looked at the amber) Could this belong to a Gem?

**Butterfly:** A Gem? (she looked at the amber once again)

**Steven:** Yes.

**Buttercup:** Oh, come on. To me, it's just an ordinary amber. What's so special about it?

**Steven:** Hmm... (then he got an idea) Aha! My friends should get a closer look at this. Let's go back to my house.

* * *

A few minutes later back at the Beach House, Garnet was examining the amber.

**Garnet:** Hmm... I didn't see this coming.

**Pearl:** What? What did you think it, Garnet?

**Amethyst:** Yeah, spill the beans.

**Garnet:** There's more to this Gem than we expected. We'll need to know more about it. By the way, she's going to ask where? (Garnet points to Butterfly)

**Butterfly:** How did you know?

**Garnet:** Future vision.

**Butterfly:** Okay. (she took a deep breath) Well, you see, I found it near the Beach City Hotel once we arrived here. But, a few minutes ago, I saw a vision of a girl while I was holding the amber.

**Amethyst:** Yo girl, that's whack.

**Pearl:** (she got an idea) Maybe the Diamonds might know more about this.

**Steven:** Good idea, Pearl.

**Blossom:** (shrugged) Only how do we meet these Diamonds anyway?

**Garnet:** By using this. (she pointed to the warp pad near the Temple Gate)

**Blossom:** What is that?

**Steven:** It's a warp pad that the Crystal Gems and I use to travel to far away places.

**Bouquet:** Nice.

**Buttercup:** Awesome!

**Bliss:** It looks like a giant diamond.

**Bouquet:** Are you sure that thing is safe for us?

**Bubbles:** What if we become scrambled into itty bitty pieces?

**Steven:** Trust us. It'll be fine.

**Butterfly:** Alright. If you're sure.

**Blossom:** Then it's agreed. Let's go, everyone.

The girls, Steven and the Crystal Gems stepped onto the warp pad.

**Steven:** Alright, here we go!

Just then, the warp pad activates as our heroes were teleported out of the Beach House to Gem Homeworld.

**To be continued...**


	6. A Visit With the Diamonds!

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 6: A Visit With the Diamonds! The Legend of the Organic Gems!**

Our heroes have arrived on Gem Homeworld from the warp pad of Capital City.

**Blossom:** Where are we now, Steven?

**Steven:** We have just arrived on Gem Homeworld. Right now, we're in Capital City.

**Bliss:** (she looked around) Wow... I've got to say that everything around here are glimmering like gemstones.

**Butterfly:** I know.

**Pearl:** But, if you want to talk to the Diamonds, we must meet them in the Throne Room.

**Blossom:** Where's that?

**Steven:** Follow me.

The girls and the Crystal Gems followed Steven to the throne room.

**Bubbles:** (she looked at the walls and pillars) Wow. Everything here is so shiny.

**Bouquet:** (saw her reflection on the crystal wall) And I can see my reflection.

**Steven:** Yeah. Everything here is mostly made from crystal.

**Buttercup:** (she flew closer to the crystal wall) I can see why.

**Blossom:** And I guess this is where all the Gems lived, am I right?

**Steven:** That's right.

The girls spotted the Gems walking around on Gem Homeworld, and they were amazed.

**Buttercup:** Steven's right. Look at them all.

**Bliss:** They're all different shapes and sizes.

**Butterfly:** And they're also different colors.

**Steven:** Of course. Not all the Gems look the same. Look at Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet for example.

**Blossom:** Yes, I can see their differences.

**Steven:** Alright then, let's keep going. We have a long way to go.

The group continues forward to the Throne Room. While on their way there, they came across Pink Pearl.

**Pink Pearl:** Steven, welcome.

**Steven:** Hi, Pink Pearl. We were just on our way to the Throne Room.

**Pink Pearl:** I'm sorry, but the Diamonds are busy at this moment. They must not be disturbed.

**Butterfly:** But we need to speak to them.

**Pink Pearl:** And who might you be, little earthling?

Blossom came in front of Butterfly to speak with Pink Pearl.

**Blossom:** She's with us. We're the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Blossom, the leader.

**Bubbles:** I'm Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** My name's Buttercup.

**Bliss:** Hello, I'm Bliss.

**Butterfly:** Butterfly.

**Bouquet:** And me, Bouquet.

**Pink Pearl:** It's a pleasure to meet you all from Earth.

**Steven:** (to the girls) Skip the introduction, girls. (he turned to Pink Pearl) Pink Pearl, please. It's very important for us to speak with the Diamonds.

**Pink Pearl:** Give me one good reason why, Steven?

**Butterfly:** To show them this. (she takes out the amber and reveals it to Pink Pearl)

**Pink Pearl:** An amber? (she take a closer look at the amber) It's pure glimmering from the looks of it. (she gasped) It can't be...

**Steven:** You know about it?

**Pink Pearl:** I've heard about it, but I never seen it in person.

Just then, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl came besides Pink Pearl.

**Blue Pearl:** What's going on here?

**Steven:** Hey, Blue Pearl. Hey, Yellow Pearl. We just showed Pink Pearl the amber.

**Blue Pearl:** (surprised) An amber?

**Yellow Pearl:** (surprised) Could it be?

**Buttercup:** (confused) Uh, hey, can someone tell us what's going on?

**Blue Pearl:** This amber you found. We have never seen an Organic Gem up close before.

**Steven:** An Organic Gem?

**Pink Pearl:** My deepest apologies about what I said. Come. We will show you to the Throne Room.

The girls, Steven and the Crystal Gems followed the Pearls to the Throne Room.

**Pearl:** The Organic Gems... I thought they were a legend?

**Amethyst:** Don't overthink it, girl. Besides, now we get to talk to the Diamonds.

**Pearl:** You're right.

As they continue to the Throne Room, Steven then gets grabbed by a pair of stretchy arms.

**Steven:** Whoa! (he was grabbed by another pink Gem. But this time she was happy to see him)

**?:** Hi, Steven! It's great to see you again! How are you doing!?

**Steven:** Spinel! (he's being squeezed by Spinel) It's...good to see you too. Ouch! And...I'm doing...fine.

**Blossom:** (confused) Who is that?

**Pearl:** That's just Spinel. She was Rose's friend before she left her.

**Bubbles:** That was awful.

**Buttercup:** Then she must be evil.

**Blossom:** Wait, Buttercup. Maybe there's more to her than that.

**Butterfly:** Yeah, just look at her. She's happy to see Steven.

**Pearl:** There is. After a while, she planned to destroy all organic life on Earth, until Steven convinced her that wasn't the way and he was sorry that his mother never came back, but he wouldn't make the same mistake. So, in the end, they became friends.

**Bouquet:** (tearing up) Kind of makes you want to cry, doesn't it?

**Bubbles:** (tearing up, and sniffed) Yeah...

**Spinel:** So Steven, what have you been doing since we've been apart?

**Steven:** (he's still being squeezed) If you let me go, I'll tell you.

**Spinel:** Oopsie. (she then releases Steven from the hug) Now could you tell me?

**Steven:** Okay, I made some new friends who just arrived in Beach City today. (he shows the Powerpuff Girls to Spinel) Here they are. Meet the Powerpuff Girls.

**Spinel: **(looking at the girls) Wow! New friends of Steven's! It's great to make new friends! (she turned to Steven) So...why are you here?

**Steven:** We were going to the Throne Room to learn more about the amber from the Diamonds.

**Spinel:** (confused) Amber?

**Butterfly:** This is the amber he was mentioning. (she grabs the amber from her handbag and shows it to Spinel)

**Spinel:** Wow! How shimmering.

**Steven:** So if you don't mind, we must be going. (he and the others continued walking)

**Spinel:** (she followed Steven and the others) Wait! Can I please come too!?

**Steven:** Sure, if you want to.

**Spinel:** Yay! Now I get to spend more time with my best friend, Steven!

**Steven:** But we first have to go talk to the Diamonds, okay?

The group, including Spinel, continued to the Throne Room once again.

* * *

A few minutes later, our heroes have made it to the throne room.

**Blue Pearl:** Before you can go in, we must let them know of your presense and why you are here.

**Steven:** Alright then.

The Pearls went inside the Throne Room to report the Diamonds with the girls, Steven, the Crystal Gems and Spinel to wait.

**Blossom:** (she turned to the girls) I guess we'll have to wait.

**Buttercup:** (she crosses her arms) I hate waiting. It's completely boring.

**Bouquet:** (patting Buttercup's back) Better be patient, Buttercup.

A few moments later, the Pearls returned outside the Throne Room.

**Blue Pearl:** They are ready to see you.

The Pearls lead the girls, Steven and the Crystal Gems to the Throne Room. Inside, they saw the Throne Room with four massive seats.

**Bliss:** Wow. So this is the Throne Room.

**Butterfly:** (looking around) This room is wonderful. I wonder what the Diamonds look like?

**Steven:** You'll see.

Just then, White Diamond, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond came in the throne room.

**Bubbles:** (amazed at the humongous size of the Diamonds) Whoa! They're huge.

**Steven:** Don't worry, everything should be fine. They're friendly once you get to know them.

**Bouquet:** (looking at the Diamonds for the first time) Oh dear. Butterfly catch me. (she fainted until Butterfly catches her)

**Butterfly:** Oh, Bouquet.

It was then that one of the Diamonds first spoke.

**White Diamond:** Welcome to Captial City everyone. Steven Universe, it appears you have new friends alongside you.

**Steven:** Yes, I do. I just recently made friends with them.

**Blue Diamond:** And what would their names be?

At this point, Blossom now flew up to the Diamonds to introduce herself.

**Blossom:** (to the Diamonds) Your majesties, my name is Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. Over there are my sisters.

Now the other girls flew up one by one to introduce themselves.

**Bubbles:** My name's Bubbles.

**Buttercup:** I'm Buttercup!

**Bliss:** Hello, my name is Bliss.

**Butterfly:** My name is Butterfly.

**Bouquet:** And my name is Bouquet.

**Yellow Diamond:** It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Yellow Diamond.

**Blue Diamond:** I am Blue Diamond.

**White Diamond:** And I am White Diamond and together we are...

**The Diamonds:** THE GREAT DIAMOND AUTHORITY!

**Blossom:** It's a pleasure.

The Diamonds then sat and looked at the group.

**Yellow Diamond:** Now Steven Universe, you came here because of something urgent. Is this true?

**Steven:** Well...yes. Yes it is.

**Blue Diamond:** And what would that be?

**Steven:** It's because a new friend of mine found an amber and now we need to know more about it.

**White Diamond:** An amber? The Pearls told us everything about it.

Butterfly then gets the amber and shows it to the diamonds to which they are in shock.

**Steven:** We heard it was an Organic Gem, but what was it and where did it come from?

**Blossom:** We would like to hear about it too.

**Blue Diamond:** Very well then. To start, that amber you hold is over one thousand million years old.

**Group:** (shocked) What?!

**Buttercup:** That was kind of shocking.

**Pearl:** Then why didn't we hear about this until now?

**Amethyst:** Yeah.

**Yellow Diamond:** It was never been revealed to any other Gem about the events that happened on that very day.

**Steven:** What day?

**Garnet:** Hmm... Unless, something must've happened to them before they don't exist in that time.

**White Diamond:** You are correct, Garnet. This was well before our time, but we were the ones who knew what happened.

**Butterfly:** So what happened on _that_ day?

The girls, Steven and the Crystal Gems listened carefully to the Diamonds' story about the Organic Gems with Spinel behind our heroes, listening too.

**White Diamond:** During that day, the Organic Gems lived on a peaceful planet known as the Organic Gem Homeworld. The Organic Gems protected and created the balance of nature of their planet. Their leader, Ammolite was the Mother Nature of all the universe. But then, a massive black hole appeared and suck up the Organic Gems along with the Organic Gem Homeworld. Ammolite made a huge sacrifice to send one Organic Gem who's an amber far off in space.

**Spinel:** _Very_ interesting.

**Steven:** But who was responsible for the black hole that sucked up the Organic Gem Homeworld?

**Blue Diamond:** That's the worst part. We have no idea.

**Steven:** I wonder if whoever is responsible is still alive?

**Blue Diamond:** That is the biggest mystery of them all. If they are, I believe they may be after the amber.

**Steven:** Right.

**Blossom:** But, there must be something we can do to help it.

**Buttercup:** Yeah, like make it come alive again.

**Steven:** (he agreed with Buttercup) Yeah, good thinking, Buttercup! I've healed all the corrupted gems. So, maybe if I use the Diamonds' powers and my powers on the amber-

**Yellow Diamond:** Steven, we understand your point. But, the Organic Gems are different to the Homeworld Gems. It'll take years to figure this out.

**Steven:** Is it that I can't heal the amber?

**White Diamond:** No. It's just that we do not know anything about how she was emerged. So by the time we figure it out, it may be too late.

**Amethyst:** (disappointed) Well, that's lame.

**Steven:** But there has to be a way to heal her. She can't stay in this state forever.

**Pearl:** It was worth to try, Steven. But I'm afraid that Yellow Diamond was right.

**Steven:** (sighed) Alright. (he turned to the Diamonds) Thank you for giving us what information you know.

Then our heroes left the Throne Room.

**Blossom:** Well, we have a little more information about it.

**Steven:** But until we figure how to heal this amber, it's still not enough.

**Spinel:** Come on, Steven. (trying to make Steven smile) Turn that frown upside down.

**Steven:** Not now, Spinel.

**Bliss:** So what do we do now?

**Butterfly:** (holding the amber in her hands) An Organic Gem... What did happened to you? I want some answers too.

**Blossom:** You know, I think we should head back. Besides, the Professor says that we should be back at the hotel before it gets dark.

* * *

A few minutes later, our heroes made it back to Earth in the Beach House by the warp pad. It is now evening around Beach City.

**Bliss:** Wow, the day went by really fast.

**Buttercup:** Yeah. It's like we've been gone for hours.

The girls got out of the Beach House with Steven and the Crystal Gems following them.

**Blossom:** Thanks for showing us your Beach House, Steven. Maybe we should do this again sometime in the future.

**Steven:** That's if I'm not too busy.

**Bubbles:** That would be fun. Besides, It's great to make new friends who were different to us.

**Bouquet:** I agree. And we can get to know about each other a little bit more.

**Steven:** I don't think so.

**Bouquet:** Well, it was worth a shot.

**Bliss:** We could do some fun activities.

**Steven:** That's something I agree upon.

**Buttercup:** Yeah, you got that right. (she turned to Blossom) What do you think, Blossom?

**Blossom:** Yeah. We have to get going anyway.

**Bubbles:** But what about Greg Universe? Butterfly didn't have a chance to meet him yet. (she turned to Butterfly) Isn't that right, Butterfly? (but she didn't hear Butterfly's reply) Uh, Butterfly?

**Butterfly:** (still holding the amber in her hands, thinking) Amber...

**Buttercup:** That's funny. Four hours ago, she was excited to meet Greg Universe. And now, she's obsessed with the amber she found?

**Bouquet:** Hmm... (to Butterfly) Hey, Butterfly. Hello? (knocking Butterfly's head) Earth to Butterfly!

**Butterfly:** (comes to her senses) Huh? Oh, sorry. (she puts the amber back into her handbag)

**Bliss:** Perhaps we'll figure out things in the morning, okay? (she turned to Steven) Steven, we'll see you tomorrow.

**Steven:** I hope to see you then.

Then the girls flew back to the hotel. Steven and the Crystal Gems watches the girls fly into the evening sky.

**Amethyst:** (watching the girls flew off) Whoa... So, they are the Powerpuff Girls. (then she realized something in her mind) Hey! I really wanted to know more about their powers and abilities! (she's feeling disappointed) But, we didn't get the chance...

**Pearl:** Amethyst, the girls have a long day coming here. We'll have to wait until tomorrow.

**Steven:** (he got an idea) Hey, I know! How about we'll show them our powers?

**Pearl:** Steven.

**Steven:** If we can show them our powers, maybe they'll show us their powers too. So, we can get to know them even more.

**Pearl:** Hmm... That's not a bad idea.

**Steven:** Yes! (he turned to Garnet) Garnet, what do you think? (Garnet didn't reply his comment) Garnet?

**Pearl:** Garnet, what's wrong?

**Amethyst:** Yeah girl, spill the beans.

**Garnet:** I've been thinking about that girl.

**Steven:** Which one?

**Garnet:** The one with the amber.

**Steven:** You mean Butterfly?

**Amethyst:** Yo, what makes you say that?

**Garnet:** It is how she is connected to the amber.

**Pearl:** Oh dear.

**Steven:** But how could that be? It doesn't make any sense at all.

**Garnet:** It's because she truly knows something we don't.

**Steven:** What?

**Amethyst:** That's crazy talk. If that was true, Butterfly would've told us the moment she saw it.

Steven looked back at the sky, thinking about what Garnet said to him, Amethyst and Pearl.

**Steven:** (to himself) What if Garnet's right? Does Butterfly know something that we don't?

* * *

Back at the Beach City Hotel, the girls told Professor Utonium about today's experience with their new friends, Steven and the Crystal Gems.

**Professor Utonium:** Wow. You girls had an amazing day. You got to meet some new friends here for once.

**Bubbles:** Yes, we sure did, Professor.

**Blossom:** Steven and his friends are really wonderful.

**Buttercup:** They totally rock.

**Bouquet:** So...we were wondering...

**Professor Utonium:** What is it?

**Girls (except for Butterfly):** Can we hang out with him tomorrow?!

**Professor Utonium:** Alright, yes you can.

**Girls:** YAY!

**Professor Utonium:** As long as you let me know where you are and when you're coming home. Agreed?

**Girls:** Agreed.

**Professor Utonium:** Now it's time for all of you to go to bed.

Butterfly is not enthusiastic about meeting Steven Universe and his friends or her idol, Greg Universe, she's now only thinking about the amber. She still wonders, how to reawaken the amber and what the amber will look like after that.

**To be continued...**


	7. Amber Reemerged

**The Powerpuff Girls & Steven Universe: Between Two Worlds**

**Part 7: Amber Reemerged...**

Later that night at the Beach City Hotel, the girls are asleep in their beds. But, Butterfly was struggling while trying to sleep. Unknowingly, Butterfly woke up, and finds herself on an unknown planet.

**Butterfly:** (looking around) Hey, where am I? (looking to the right and saw someone)

Butterfly spotted a giant woman who has rainbow hair and an ammolite on her neck.

**Butterfly:** Who's that?

A giant rainbow-haired woman was holding a tiny amber in her hand. She watches as the sun's about to rise from the horizon.

**Giant Rainbow-Haired Woman:** (holding an amber) Ah... The time has come. (held an amber towards the sun that was about to rise) Arise, my pupil.

Then all of a sudden, a bright light sprouted around the amber and it formed a young girl around Butterfly's age.

**Butterfly:** (amazed) Wow... It's that girl.

**Orange-Skinned Girl:** (opening her eyes and saw a giant rainbow-haired woman for the first time) Uh...?

**Giant Rainbow-Haired Woman:** (smiles kindly at the Her for the first time) Hello, little one.

**Orange-Skinned Girl:** (confused) Who...are you?

**Ammolite:** I am Ammolite.

**Orange-Skinned Girl:** Ammolite... (smiled at Ammolite back, but then she realized something) Wait! Who am I? Or what am I?

**Ammolite:** You are Amber.

**Amber:** Amber...?

**Ammolite:** Mhmm. As the leader of the Organic Gems, I'll teach you everything I know to live as an Organic Gem.

**Amber:** Organic... Gem?

**Ammolite:** That's what you are, including myself. Organic Gems controlled the balance of nature of our universe. (looking down at the flower bud that hasn't bloomed yet) We protected the natural world of our planet (she uses her nature powers to make the flower bloom.)

**Amber:** (looking at the now-bloomed flower, feeling amazed) Whoa...

**Ammolite:** And someday, you'll have the same powers as I do.

Butterfly stared at them, curiously until everything went bright from the sunrise.

**Butterfly:** (waking up from her dream, and it was now 5:50am till dawn) Another dream. (she looked to the left and saw the girls fast asleep)

Butterfly looked to the right, and saw the amber she found yesterday afternoon on the nightstand. Then she looked through the window, and saw the sun was about to rise at the beach.

**Butterfly:** From the sunrise... Hmm... (she gets out of bed, and grabs the amber) I wonder... (she flies off to the beach)

Blossom is still in her bed, but she when opened her eyes, Butterfly was gone.

**Blossom:** Where's Butterfly?

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Butterfly was walking towards the sun that is about to rise.

**Butterfly:** I just need to know... Who are you, Amber? I want to know everything about you. (she takes out the amber, and held it straight to the sun.) Any minute now...

And then a wonderful thing happened. The amber shines brightly as it raises itself up into the air.

**Butterfly:** (covered her eyes from the bright light) Oh!

Blossom and the girls went outside to find out what's going on, but their eyes got caught from the light.

**Buttercup:** (covering her eyes) Ah! What's going on here!?

**Bubbles:** (covering her eyes) My eyes!

Then the amber started to take shape of a little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Beach House, Steven is sleeping in his bed until the light shines through his eyes.

**Steven:** Mmm... (woke up, and rubbed his eyes) Morning already? (he got out of his bed, looked through the window and saw the light somewhere far away at the beach) What's that light...?

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl appeared from the warp pad in the temple until they saw the light coming through the window.

**Amethyst:** Uh, guys, what's happening out there?

**Pearl:** I don't know. (turned to Garnet) Garnet?

**Garnet:** We'll have to go and find out. Let's hurry.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were heading towards the door until Steven join up with them.

**Steven:** Guys, wait up! (while putting on his casual clothes)

**Pearl:** Steven, what's going on out there?

**Steven:** I have no idea. (he went outside of the Beach House, and the light is still shining across the beach.) Argh... (covered his eyes from the light)

**Amethyst:** Whoa, that sun sure shines brightly.

**Pearl:** I don't think it's the sun, Amethyst.

**Steven:** No, it's not. (looked at the side where the light shines near the Beach City Hotel) It's coming near the Beach City Hotel.

**Garnet:** And that's where we're going.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Gem Homeworld, White Diamond sensed the reemergence of the Organic Gem coming from Earth.

**Blue Diamond:** What is it, White?

**Yellow Diamond:** What are you feeling?

**White Diamond:** It's happening. The Organic Gem...is reemerging.

**Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond:** (shocked) What!?

**White Diamond:** After one thousand million years, the Organic Gem has finally come to this era. And I believe that one of the Powerpuff Girls must've figured it out.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked at each other, feeling confused. Spinel stepped in to find out what's happening.

**Spinel:** (confused) Uh, what's happening again?

* * *

Meanwhile far off from space, a black-clouded nebula with red-evil eyes saw the light. He evilly grinned.

**Black-Clouded Nebula:** I've been waiting a long time for this. (evilly chuckled)

A black-clouded nebula created a group of bat-like warriors. They all bowed to him.

**Black-Clouded Nebula:** Yes, my warriors. When I get my hands on the Organic Gem's power, I shall create the most massive black hole that'll suck up all the planets from the entire universe. (he evilly smirked)

* * *

Meanwhile back near the Beach City Hotel, the light faded away from a little girl as she opened her eyes to see the rising sun.

**Butterfly:** (drops her jaw in surprise) Ah...

**Amber:** I'm alive...

Amber turns around to see the stunned Butterfly who could not believe her own eyes.

**Amber:** Who are you...?

**Butterfly:** (stunned) Well, I... Uh...

**Amber:** Well?

**Butterfly:** Uh... One moment, please. (she turned around, and starts talking to herself) So, that's how you got emerged. Right towards the sunrise.

Blossom and the girls are still on the balcony as they cannot believe what they saw.

**Bouquet:** Girls, what just happened now?

**Bliss:** I don't know, Bouquet. Boy, talk about a wake up call from the bright light.

**Bubbles:** And who's that over there with Butterfly?

**Blossom:** Let's go and see.

**Buttercup:** Yeah.

The girls flew towards Butterfly who's still talking to herself as Amber looked at her, curiously.

**Blossom:** Butterfly, what just happened?

**Butterfly:** (stunned) That girl just got reemerged from the amber I found yesterday...

**Buttercup:** (confused) Say what?

**Amber:** (she popped behind the girls, curiously) Aren't ya strange beings gonna tell me who you are?

**Butterfly:** (nervously) I... Uh... (she walked towards Amber and then she stood still) I'm Butterfly. I helped you get reemerged again.

**Amber:** (confused) Reemerged? (she looked around the beach) How long was I'm out?

**Butterfly:** Let me say it's like one thousand million years ago.

**Amber:** One thousand million years!? (she took two steps back) No... No, no, no, no, no... That ain't right. This can't be right.

Suddenly, a flock of seagulls flew across the sky, startling Amber.

**Amber:** EEEKKKK! (she crouched down, feeling frightened)

**Bliss:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a easy. It's just a flock of seagulls.

**Amber:** What are...sea-gulls?

**Bubbles:** Seagulls are birds.

**Amber:** Birds?

**Bubbles:** You know, animals that had feathered wings that helped them fly.

**Amber:** (confused) I...don't get it.

**Buttercup:** (slapped herself on the face) Man... Girls, I don't like to say it. But, isn't she suppose to know everything by now?

**Blossom:** I don't know. I'm not a Gem expert.

Just then, Steven and the Crystal Gems came running towards the girls.

**Steven:** Hey, girls!

**Bouquet:** It's Steven.

**Bubbles:** And the Crystal Gems.

**Steven:** We just saw the light, and wanted to find out- (then he saw Amber standing still) Hey, is that a...Gem?

**Amber:** (she started looking at Steven) Uh...hello?

**Steven:** Hi...

**Pearl:** (she noticed the amber on Amber's jumpsuit) That amber on her jumpsuit. You don't think that would mean...

**Steven:** (stunned) The Organic Gem got reemerged again...

**Amethyst:** But, how's that possible? (she turned to Garnet) I thought the Diamonds said it'll take years to figure this out.

**Garnet:** They did said that. But, I didn't see that coming. (she turned to the girls, and walked towards them) Girls, what just happened now?

**Butterfly:** (clears her throat) Perhaps, I can explain what happened. You see, I had another dream. It's about a giant woman with rainbow hair.

**Amethyst:** A giant woman?

**Pearl:** With rainbow hair?

**Garnet:** Hmm... That could be Ammolite.

**Steven:** (shocked) Ammolite!? No way!

**Amethyst:** You saw Ammolite in your dream!?

**Butterfly:** Yes, I did. She was the one who emerged the amber for the first time when she held it towards the sunrise. So, I decided to get her reemerge again by doing what Ammolite did before. (she looked back at Amber who's not sure where she's at)

**Amber:** Excuse me? Where am I?

**Steven:** You're on planet Earth. Right here in Beach City.

**Amber:** Earth...? Beach City...? (she looked down on the sand) What are those tiny rocks...?

**Bliss:** That's called sand.

**Amber:** Sand...? (she scoops the sand into her hands)

**Butterfly:** You know, where you can dig a hole or build a sandcastle here at the beach, like you are now.

**Amber:** (she then looked at the ocean) And what's that huge sparkling liquid?

**Bubbles:** That's the ocean. A large body of water where you can go swimming as long as you're careful.

**Amber:** (she's looking at the ocean, then looked down at the water, and saw her reflection) Ocean...

**Bouquet:** Well, that's done. But, what are we going to do with her? (pointing to Amber who's still learning about Earth)

**Garnet:** Hmm, good question. Amber has been corrupted for a long time. She doesn't know what is like to be on Earth. We'll just have to keep an eye on her to make sure she's safe.

**Steven:** Good plan, Garnet. (he gave her a thumbs up)

**Garnet:** Thank you, Steven.

**Pearl:** (she turned to the girls) And one of you girls must teach Amber how to live and learn everything on Earth.

**Amethyst:** But most importantly, Amber needs someone she can trust.

**Buttercup:** And who is it, exactly?

The Powerpuff Girls and the Crystal Gems all looked at Butterfly.

**Butterfly:** (confused) Why are you guys looking at me?

**Steven:** Butterfly, you're the one who found Amber in the first place, right?

**Butterfly:** Yes...?

**Steven:** And you figured out to get her reemerged again, right?

**Butterfly:** Yes.

**Steven:** (he wrapped his arm around Butterfly) Then you're the perfect person whom Amber could trust.

**Butterfly:** (confused) Me?

**Garnet:** Yes, Butterfly. The two of you are meant to be together because of your strong connections to each other.

Butterfly looked at Amber who's still looking around the beach. Amber saw a crab on the sand.

**Amber:** Whoa... (she was about to touch it until the crab suddenly uses its claws) Eeekkk! (she steps away from the crab)

**Butterfly:** (she flies over to Amber) Don't worry, it's just a crab. They like to pinch.

**Amber:** (smiled nervously) Heh, heh, heh.

**Blossom:** (she turned to the girls) Girls, I think we better help out Butterfly too.

**Girls:** Right.

Professor Utonium came outside the balcony from the hotel room to find out what was happening.

**Professor Utonium:** (worriedly) Girls! What's going on out here!?

**Blossom:** Professor.

**Professor Utonium:** I thought I saw a light coming from outside. (he then spotted Steven and the Crystal Gems) Excuse me, but what are you doing standing near my girls?

**Steven:** Oh hey, are you the Professor?

**Professor Utonium:** Yes... Professor Utonium's my name. But how did you know that I'm the Professor?

**Steven:** The girls told me all about you when you picked a vacation spot for their week-off.

**Professor Utonium:** And you must be...

**Steven:** Steven. Steven Universe.

**Professor Utonium:** So you're a new friend of my girls, am I correct?

**Steven:** Yes, sir.

**Professor Utonium:** Well, it's a pleasure to meet you.

**Steven:** The same to you, Professor.

**Professor Utonium:** I wanted to ask...Who are those other three multicolored people with you?

**Steven:** They are my friends.

**Professor Utonium:** Your friends? What are their names?

**Steven:** Their names are Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst.

**Professor Utonium:** Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all.

**Pearl:** It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Utonium.

**Amethyst:** Good to see you, Prof. U.

**Garnet:** Hello.

**Professor Utonium:** (chuckled, and then he spotted Amber) Oh, and who do we have here?

**Butterfly:** (she reveals Amber) Professor, this is Amber.

**Professor Utonium:** Amber, huh? Why, hello there.

Amber walked over to Professor Utonium as she examines him.

**Professor Utonium:** (confused) Uh, okay...

**Amber:** Are you one of the strange beings too?

**Professor Utonium:** Strange beings? Where did you come up with that?

**Blossom:** (she then came to Professor Utonium to explain) Uh Professor...Amber doesn't know what human beings are.

**Professor Utonium:** Is that so? (he looked back at Amber who's still confused)

**Amber:** Well? Are you?

At this point, Blossom steps in and talks to Professor Utonium.

**Blossom:** Could you please explain what human beings are in a simple way?

**Professor Utonium:** I'll do my best, Blossom. (he then looked back at Amber) If you are talking about human beings, then yes I am.

**Amber:** What are hu-man b-ings?

**Bliss:** This is not going to be easy.

**Professor Utonium:** Now, Bliss. A Professor will explain everything to a new visitor. (he stands in front of Amber and cleared his throat) Human beings are...living beings on Earth.

**Bubbles:** And us too. We're human beings.

**Buttercup:** Except we're the Chemical X offsprings. Remember?

**Bubbles:** Oh, right.

**Amber:** So that's what hu-mans are?

**Professor Utonium:** Of course.

**Steven:** (he interrupted the conversation) Okay then. So how about I give you girls a tour around Beach City?

**Blossom:** We love to, Steven. Since we have a very busy day yesterday, we didn't get a chance to explore the rest of Beach City yet.

**Steven:** Well, now's your big chance to do so. (he winked at Blossom)

**Bubbles:** (excitedly) Yay! Steven's our tour guide! (she turned to Professor Utonium) Professor, can we? Can we?

**Bouquet:** Yeah, yeah! I'm sure you'll go too!

**Professor Utonium:** Well, alright then. But all of us must stick together while going on the tour. You hear?

**Girls:** Yes, Professor!

**Steven:** Then off we go! (he begins leading the way)

While Steven leads the girls and Professor Utonium to Beach City, Butterfly was with Amber who's still standing there doing nothing.

**Butterfly:** (she turned to Amber) Come on, Amber. I bet you'll love to go on a tour too.

**Amber:** (confused) What's a to-ur?

**Butterfly:** Oh dear... I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this job.

**Garnet:** There's no need to rush, Butterfly. I'm sure that Amber will get use to this era soon. It takes one step at a time.

**Butterfly:** (sighed) You're right.

**Amethyst:** Yeah, so why don't we catch up with Steven and your sisters, Butterfly-Gurl? We don't want to miss all the action. (she calls out to the others) Hey, wait up! (she ran after the girls, Steven and Professor Utonium)

**Butterfly:** (confused) Butterfly-Gurl?

**Pearl:** Don't mind Amethyst.

**Butterfly:** What?

**Pearl:** She maybe rough on the outside, but on the inside, well, she's not as she may appear to be.

**Butterfly:** Really?

**Pearl:** Really. Now come on, we better catch up. (she walked ahead)

**Butterfly:** Alright, I'll be there. I need to get Amber. (she flew up to Amber) Come, Amber. There's lots to see here.

**Amber:** (confused) See what?

**Butterfly:** Things you haven't seen. Come on, let's go catch up with the others.

**Amber:** O-Okay...

And so, Butterfly and Amber started to run so they could catch up to the others. What kind of cool stuff will Steven show the girls including a new reemerged Amber?

**To be continued...**


End file.
